


One Man Fan Club

by ArthurCures



Series: Haikyuu!! Yandere Club! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Toxic OC relationships, Yandere, Yandere Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurCures/pseuds/ArthurCures
Summary: Oikawa walks along the school halls with Iwa-chan on the first day of school.At the ripe age of 7 Oikawa understands that Iwa-chan will always be by his side. They’re best friends after all.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu!! Yandere Club! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109351
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	One Man Fan Club

1st year Elementary School

Oikawa walks along the school halls with Iwa-chan on the first day of school. They walk into their classroom together. Oikawa has been in the same class as Iwa-chan for as long as he can remember.

At the ripe age of 7 Oikawa understands that Iwa-chan will always be by his side. They’re best friends after all.

Every time Oikawa has a problem, whether its scary bugs, a mean kid, or a craving for milk bread; Iwa-chan is always there to help.

Iwa-chan squishes the scary bugs, beats up the mean kids, and walks with Oikawa to the bakery.

Well, most of the time, Iwa-chan helps. Other times, like when he’s mad…

Iwa-chan chases Oikawa with a scary bug in his hand.

Iwa-chan will beat up the mean kids then turn around berate Oikawa for his behavior.

Iwa-chan won’t walk Oikawa to the bakery.

In the end, this doesn’t really matter to Oikawa. Oikawa is still Iwa-chan’s best friend.

* * *

1st year Middle School

Oikawa walks along the school halls with Iwaizumi, heading to their classroom. As Oikawa predicted, Oikawa and Iwa-chan are still best friends.

Before Oikawa and Iwa-chan can make it to their classroom, a group of girls approaches them.

“Good morning, Oikawa-san!” the girls giggle out.

Oikawa smiles and waves at the group and they squeal in joy. This isn’t such a strange thing for Oikawa. Oikawa is 13 now and grown out of his baby face. His appearance has caught the eye of many girls at his school and he relishes in the attention.

“Gross.” Iwaizumi hisses out as they are out of hearing range.

“Iwa-chan, don’t be jealous, just because they don’t say hi to you.” Oikawa mocks.

“Shut up, Asskawa, I don’t have time for dumb girls. I got to much going on for that.” Iwaizumi retorts.

“Owa! Iwa-chan this is why you’ll never be able to get a girlfriend!” Oikawa exclaims.

“No thanks. What are you interested in getting a girlfriend?” Iwaizumi inquires.

“Nah., I don’t have time for that. You take up most of my time already.” Oikawa states.

Iwaizumi stares at Oikawa for a bit then huffs out, “Good. Afterall who’d want to go out with you, doofus.”

Oikawa gasps, “Iwa-chan! Take that back! So, mean!”

Iwaizumi laughs and walks faster to class trying to lose Oikawa in the progress.

Oikawa yelps and rushes after him. Iwa-chan can be mean, but Iwa-chan is still Oikawa’s best friend.

* * *

1st year High School

Oikawa walks along the school halls with Iwaizumi, heading towards the gym. Practice will start soon and they don’t want to get yelled at by their senpais.

As they approach the gym, they see a group of girls waiting outside the gym doors. The group looks over at them as they approach. The girl’s expressions brighten up as they call out in greeting.

“Good afternoon, Oikawa-san!”

Oikawa beams at them and waves a greeting. The girls squeal in joy.

“Good afternoon, sorry I have to rush my greeting. Practice is starting soon and I don’t want to get yelled at. The girls sigh and disappointment.

“We’ll see you after practice, Oikawa-san!” A girl exclaims. The rest of the group joins in on these plans.

“Well then, see you later.” Oikawa smiles and walks into the gym with Iwaizumi right behind him.

* * *

Oikawa is exhausted after a long practice with the senpais. Matsukawa and Hanamaki are giggling off in a corner. Oikawa can’t see Iwaizumi at the moment. Oikawa grabs a water bottle and takes a drink. Oikawa stops when he sees Iwaizumi by the doors. Iwaizumi is talking to one of the girls outside. The girl is small with short brown curls. She also seems to be blushing as she speaks to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi smiles.

Oikawa’s heart flutters.

Iwaizumi smiles at the girl.

Oikawa’s heart sinks.

Iwaizumi seems to be excusing himself from the conversation and walks back into the gym. He spots Oikawa staring. Iwaizumi walks over to him.

“What are you doing just standing there? Let’s go clean up and head home.” Iwaizumi states as he heads to the locker room.

Oikawa follows after him and catches up walking besides him. Always beside him. Iwa-chan is his best friend after all. Which now begs the question. Who was Iwa-chan talking to? Why did it make Oikawa’s heart flutter then hurt?

Iwaizumi and Oikawa finish cleaning up and head out. As they’re walking, they see the group of girls in the distance. Oikawa stops walking and Iwaizumi stops with him.

Iwaizumi starts, “What’s wr-“

“Who was that girl you were speaking to earlier?” Oikawa interrupts.

Iwaizumi stares at Oikawa for a bit and replies, “That was Hara-san. She was complimenting my form. It seems she’s recently gotten into volleyball and wanted some advice.”

Oikawa eyes are dark and distant as he listens to Iwaizumi’s reply.

Oikawa gives Iwaizumi a strained smile and says, “Hara-san, huh. She’s kind of cute, isn’t she?”

Iwaizumi stares frown on his face, not liking Oikawa’s face at the moment. “I guess, I didn’t really think about that when I was talking to her.”

Oikawa continues smiling and turns back towards the group of girls. “Well let’s go chat for a bit before heading home.”

Iwaizumi scowls, “As long as we hurry it up. We got school tomorrow.”

They approach the girls and Oikawa smiles at them. Iwaizumi looks uncomfortable with Oikawa’s fake smile.

“Hello there, ladies, I’m glad you were able to wait. It makes me happy to see you all.” Oikawa says with that same fake smile on his face.

The girls giggle and the boldest of them approach him. They’re all very pretty but Oikawa searches through them and meets brown eyes.

“Well, hello there. Who might this lovely lady be?” Oikawa speaks to her. This causes the rest of the girls to glare or stare pointedly at her.

A petite girl with soft brown curls and brown eyes, blushes and responds, “My name is Hara Hana.”

Oikawa gives her that same fake smile that makes Iwaizumi uncomfortable, “Nice to meet you Hana-chan! I’m sure we’ll be seeing more of each other.”

Hana blushes more and nods with a happy smile.

“Oikawa, lets go.” Iwaizumi demands as he tugs on Oikawa’s coat.

Oikawa stumbles, starts walking with Iwaizumi, and lets out some parting words.

“See you later, Hana-chan.”

They walk away, Hana unaware of the heated stares on her.

“What was that all about?” Iwaizumi questions as they’re out of earshot of the group of girls.

“What?” Oikawa feigns.

“You know what?” Iwaizumi growls.

Oikawa shivers at Iwaizumi’s growl. “Just thought she was cute.”

Iwaizumi scoffs, “With that fake ass smile on your face? I think not.”

Oikawa mocks, “What wrong Iwa-chan? Mad I might have a girlfriend before you?”

Iwaizumi scowls, “Don’t care about that. You do what you want, just invite me to your flirt sessions.”

They conversation ends there and they walk back home silently, each seething in their own way. They might be mad at each other but that doesn’t change anything. Oikawa is still Iwa-chan’s best friend.

* * *

“Tooru-kun, I’m sorry but I want to break up.” Hana-chan states as Oikawa stands before her.

“Any particular reason why you’re breaking up with me, Hana-chan?” Oikawa asks faking a sad frown.

Hana looks away guiltily, “This relationship didn’t go the way I thought it would. You’re always busy with volleyball practice. All you talk about is your teammates and other teams. We hardly spent time together. I hardly felt like your girlfriend.”

Oikawa drops his fake frown and scowls at her, “What did you expect dating a volleyball player would go like? You knew I was busy with practice. You knew my biggest hobby was volleyball. Why would you expect anything else?... Learn from this. This is what dating a volleyball is like.”

Hana huffs and starts to walk away, “Don’t worry I won’t be making the same mistake again.”

Hana walks away and Oikawa laughs.

Good riddance to that distraction.

* * *

2nd year High School

Oikawa powerwalks along the school halls with Iwaizumi, heading towards the gym. They’re excited to see the new 1st years joining the club. As they approach the gym, they see a group of girls in front of the gym. They spot them and greet them.

“Good afternoon, Oikawa!!! You too, Iwaizumi.” They cheerfully call out their greeting to Oikawa and calmly greet Iwaizumi after.

Oikawa chuckles, “Good afternoon, I hope your day has been going great ladies. I see a lot of new faces here.”

He looks at the group and sees new faces, which he assumes are 1st years trying to get a peek at the volleyball club members.

“Hurry up, Asskawa!” Iwaizumi growls out before yanking Oikawa’s shirt, dragging Oikawa with him.

Oikawa yelps and quickly adds before being dragged away, “See you later ladies!”

The girls shout their farewells as he’s dragged away. The older girls are used to this display of aggression and know not to question Iwaizumi. The 1st years now scare to talk to Iwaizumi.

This is a fact that Oikawa loves.

After changing and starting practice, Oikawa gets to meet the 1st years. He gets along swimmingly with Yahaba and Watari. His biggest issue is Kyoutani. The wild boy has a great dislike of his senpais.

Oikawa has decided that Yahaba will be his protégé, and will proceed to teach him how to better himself as a setter. Before he goes to Yahaba he hears snickering.

Oikawa looks over and sees Mattsun and Maki snickering. Oikawa proceeds to walk over to them.

“What are you two laughing at now?” Oikawa asks.

Mattsun chuckles, “Well you won’t believe this but…”

Maki blurts out before Mattsun can finish. “Iwaizumi actually managed to get a fangirl!”

Oikawa looks at them confused. “What?”

Mattsun continues, “Well it seems you won’t be the only one with a fan club now, Tooru-kun~”

Hanamaki giggles, “I mean its only one. Who knows, our dear Iwa-chan might get a girlfriend soon.”

Oikawa stares at them as they giggle amongst themselves. He digests the new information and proceeds to walk off. Oikawa has to find out who this girl is.

* * *

Practice has long ended. Iwaizumi left home without him.

Oikawa has stayed behind to speak to his fan club.

They squeal at the attention he gives them and answer any of his questions. They happily speak about the newcomer with a crush on Iwaizumi and what the girl is like.

Ohno Misaki is her name.

Ohno Misaki…

Ohno Misaki…

Ohno Misaki…

Ohno Misaki…

Ohno Misaki…

Ohno Misaki…

Ohno Misaki…

Ohno Misaki…

Ohno Misaki…

Ohno Misaki has got to go.

* * *

“Well, hello there. What’s a lovely lady like you waiting out here for?”

The young lady in question turns around. The average height girl 1st year with long black hair and big dark eyes looks at Oikawa. He approaches her where she was standing near the gym.

She blushes and looks around, almost as if checking to see if anyone else caught her eyeing the gym.

“I’m just waiting for someone.” She replies

Oikawa stands close to her. She reaches his shoulders. She really is a lovely girl.

“Who would you happen to be waiting for miss…?” Oikawa questions

“Ah...um… I’m waiting for Hajime.”

Oikawa goes rigid and feels heat on the sides of his face. He’s furious and he hopes it doesn’t show on his face. He keeps puts on his infamous fake smile.

“You’re looking for Iwa-chan? Well, I’m sorry to say this but you probably won’t be able to catch him. His schedules always busy. He studies hard and really dedicates his time to volleyball. You do know how hard it is to date someone in the volleyball club?”

She seems to close in on herself and finally responds, “I wasn’t actually trying to start a conversation with him. I just wanted to see him.”

Oikawa stares at her for a bit and responds, “You mean like a stalker? Well, that’s not very good either.”

Her eyes widen and she retorts, “No! No! I’m not a stalker. I just really appreciate him.”

“Hmmm…Well, I guess you can appreciate from a distance, Misaki-chan.” Oikawa says as he walks away.

She stands there in shock at being caught and starts to walk away as well.

…

…

…

Ohno Misaki stops and turns to look back in the direction Oikawa walked off.

When did she tell him, her name?

* * *

“There she is again.” Maki points out.

Oikawa looks over and sees Ohno Misaki watching from a distance.

“Do you think she’ll finally ask Iwaizumi out?” Mattsun questions.

“Doubtful. She’s too shy. Ohno hasn’t even spoken to him.” Oikawa answers.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki look at Oikawa then at each other.

“When did you get to know, Ohno-san?” Matsukawa inquires.

“Since you seem to know of her so much, what your relationship with her?” Hanamaki interrogates.

Oikawa steps back and turns away. “It’s not like that.”

They chuckled.

“Yeah, we know. You’re crush on Iwaizumi is way too obvious for us to think you like her.” Matsukawa states.

“Yeah, you need to get your head out of your ass and ask him out if you want people to stop being interested in him.” Hanamaki continues.

Oikawa rapidly turns to look at them. “What?!”

“Oh, come on Oikawa. You didn’t think you were hiding that well, were you?” Hanamaki mocks.

“I mean you had to know you were being obvious with your affections. Unless you didn’t know you liked him.” Matsukawa continues.

…

Their eyes widen.

“Holy shit! You didn’t realize it did you?” Hanamaki asks shocked.

“Wow…is this new for you. Are you having your first gay awakening?” Matsukawa continues.

Oikawa stands there, mouth agape, finally comprehending once in his life that he may not want to be Iwa-chan’s best friend.

“Oh…I wanna be his boyfriend…”

Oikawa eyebrows furrow as he thinks about it.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki stare at him.

“You good, buddy.”

Oikawa looks back at them not sure which asked the question.

“Yeah, this is just new to me…Wait how are you both so clam? I just came out to you two.” Oikawa questions.

They chuckle and Matsukawa responds, “Been dating this loser since the start of 1st year.”

“Well, first of all I’m a stud. Second, I love this man and his dank memes.” Hanamaki retorts.

Oikawa stands there surprised. “Wow, you two will be insufferable for the rest of your lives.”

“Yup.”

“That’s what we’re aiming for.”

Oikawa sighs and contemplates his choice of friends.

* * *

Oikawa is walking along the halls heading to his locker to pick up some of his books for class when someone approaches him.

He turns to see Ohno Misaki standing before him looking determined. He looks around to see if anyone else is around and finds the hallway empty.

“Well, Ohno-san, how can I help you?”

“Teach me!” She shouts.

“What?” Oikawa asks confused.

“I want you to tell me how to get Hajime’s attention.”

Oikawa’s eye twitches and he proceeds.

“Why do you think I can help you with that?”

“Because the only person who tends to catch his attention is you, Oikawa-san.” She explains.

Oikawa blinks at this information.

“Well, I can’t really explain how I get his attention. We’re friends and used to having the other there. I don’t think I can help you.”

Oikawa tells her, not actually wanting to help her.

“Then all I have to do is hang out with you to get his attention.” She exclaims confidently.

Oikawa looks are her. His face falls as he replies.

“Well, I’m sorry Ohno-san, the only people that hang out with me are my teammates and girlfriends. So good luck with that.”

She looks at him. She looks to be contemplating her words.

“Date me.”

“What?” Oikawa responds.

“Go out with me, Oikawa-san. If this doesn’t work, I’ll leave Hajime alone.”

Oikawa wants to completely wreck this girl’s entire world but stops and contemplates.

“You might be onto something there, Misaki-chan. This could actually work.”

Her face lights up at his words. “You really think so?”

“Of course, as long as you’re willing to change along the way.”

She looks confused. “Change how?”

“Change into his type obviously. You don’t think he likes girls that can’t talk and don’t try to dress up, do you?”

She contemplates this and asks, “Will you help me change?”

“Of course, Misaki-chan.” He grabs her hand and kisses it. “I’ll make you perfect.”

* * *

“Misaki-chan, you look lovely today. Almost perfect. If only you could do something about your hair length. Iwa-chan likes short haired girls.”

…

…

…

Ohno comes to school with short hair.

…

…

…

“Oh Misaki-chan, you look so lovely today. Almost perfect. If only your hair wasn’t natural. Iwa-chan likes girls with bleached hair.”

…

…

…

Ohno comes to school with bleached hair.

…

…

…

“Oh Misaki-chan, you look so lovely today. Almost perfect. If only your clothes were more revealing. Iwa-chan likes girls willing to show some skin.”

…

…

…

Ohno comes to school with revealing clothes.

…

…

…

The school has called on Ohno for her sudden behavior and appearance.

…

…

…

“Ugh Misaki-chan, why do you have to be so boring? I don’t like boring girls.”

…

…

…

Ohno tears up.

…

…

…

“Ugh Misaki-chan, why do you have to be so strange? I don’t like strange girls.”

…

…

…

Ohno cries.

…

…

…

“Ugh Misaki-chan, why do you have to be so clingy? I don’t like clingy girls.”

…

…

…

Ohno wails.

…

…

…

“What do I have to do for you to love me, Tooru!?!” Ohno exclaims.

Oikawa stares her.

He’s broken her.

And he couldn’t be happier.

“Ohno-san, I think its time we broke up.”

…

…

…

Ohno’s family checks her into a mental health facility to avoid her potential self-harm.

Oikawa goes on with his life and considers his “friendship” with Iwa-chan

* * *

3rd year High School

Oikawa walks along the school halls with Iwaizumi, heading towards the gym. They have to open up early since they’re Captain and Vice-Captain now. As they approach the gym, they see a group of girls outside. The girls notice them and greet them.

“Good afternoon, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san.” They greet as they go to unlock the gym doors. Iwaizumi greets them back and proceeds to unlock the doors. Oikawa gives them his usual greeting and follows Iwaizumi into the gym. They set up as usual and wait for the team to come in.

The first to show up are their fellow third years, Mattsun and Maki. Right after second year Yahaba appears with second year Watari following after. The first years Kindaichi and Kunimi come in, not without a yawn from Kunimi. Surprisingly second year Kyoutani, who Oikawa refers to as mad dog, actually shows up. Only because Iwaizumi is there.

Usually, this fact would upset Oikawa had he not seen Kyoutani wandering eyes to his protégé. At this point Oikawa thinks he might need to have the talk with his entire team. Mattsun and Maki outright laughed when he mentioned it. Iwaizumi remained silent on the matter.

Practices starts as usual, proceeds with a couple of quirky tidbits of the team, and ends as usual.

School starts.

School ends.

Practice starts.

Practice ends.

A steady flow of beginning and ends.

Oikawa’s fan club is once again waiting outside for him. Wishing him sweet farewells and a good weekend.

Oikawa walks home with Iwaizumi. Oikawa looks over at Iwaizumi as they walk. Iwaizumi looks to be contemplating something but hasn’t said anything yet.

Finally, Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa and asks, “Are your parents’ home right now?”

Oikawa responds, “No, they should be out visiting nee-chan and Takeru, right now. I think they’re staying the night there. Why? Did you want to come over?”

“Yes”

“Alright! Wanna stay the weekend? We can watch some documentaries I found.”

“Godzilla.”

“What?”

“I wanna watch Godzilla.”

“Iwa-chan! No! Its old and boring!”

“You’re old and boring.”

“Wah!”

They bicker until they arrive at Oikawa’s home.

They head upstairs to Oikawa’s room and start up one of Oikawa’s new alien documentaries.

They’re sitting on Oikawa’s bed, eating snacks, and leaning on each other.

Half way into the documentary, Iwaizumi speaks up.

“I heard from Issei and Takehiro, that I used to have a fan. Isn’t that weird? You’re the one with a fan club.”

“Hmm…maybe they were confused with one of my fans.”

“Yeah…You’re right…Not like anyone would like me enough for that.”

Oikawa stares at Iwaizumi shocked.

“Hajime, you’re plenty likable. I’d know you’re my best friend.”

Iwaizumi huffs, “I know people like me as a friend. I meant no one has liked me more that that. I’d like to be with someone I could love, so maybe I got a little excited at the idea of a fan.”

Oikawa stares at Iwaizumi for a bit and moves.

Iwaizumi looks over to see why Oikawa is moving. Oikawa tackles Iwaizumi onto the bed and hugs him.

“Tooru what the hell are you doing?”

“I’m attacking you as a fan!”

Iwaizumi laughs and pushes at Oikawa. “Stop that. I really did mean I wanted someone to love me.”

Oikawa looks up from the hug and pouts, “But I do love you. I’m your biggest fan.”

Iwaizumi stares at him. “Are you being serious?”

Oikawa smiles, “Of course I am. I’m the president of the Iwa-chan fan club. That’s cause I’m your biggest fan. I’ll follow you until you love me and long after.”

Iwaizumi smiles that smile that makes Oikawa’s heart skip a beat. “Prove it.”

Oikawa smiles and kisses him. Iwaizumi leans into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s waist, pulling him closer. They separate and look at each other.

They can’t keep their smiles off their faces. They hold each other in a tight embrace and lay on the bed. Both giddy from the kiss.

“Looks like I don’t need a fan club.” Iwaizumi chuckles out.

Oikawa giggles, “Silly, Hajime you have a one-man fan club right here.”

Iwaizumi laughs and continues where he left off earlier. Proceeding to kiss the breath out of his number one fan.

**Author's Note:**

> Woop! Second Yandere Oneshot is complete! Let me know if you wanna see more of these type of fics for particular couples.   
> next up: Tsukiyama


End file.
